After the Dark
by kurojun996
Summary: "Kukira mataku tak dapat lagi menangkap cercahan cahaya" -Furihata Kouki - AkaFuri


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, Shonen ai, lil bit sadistic, typo(s)

.

.

.

 **After the Dark**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, pandanganku tiba tiba berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Awalnya aku mengira kedua mataku ini tidak dapat lagi menangkap cercahan cahaya. Bahkan aku tak mengira bahwa udara masih bisa mengalir di paru-paruku. Perlahan kedua mataku mulai dapat membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Sebuah dinding kusam dan tidak terawatlah yang pertama aku dapatkan.

Kaget

Dimana?

Ini bukan rumahku.

Aku berusaha bangun. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Sepert ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Aku berusaha mengedarkan pandanganku lebih luas lagi. Mataku membola. Aku mendapatinya. Seorang lelaki dengan surai magenta terkulai lemah diatas kursi. Tubuhnya diikat. Aku dapat melihat liquid berwarna mirip dengan rambutnya menetes dari ujung jarinya. Mataku menatap beberapa sosok lain yang bertubuh lebih besar dan dengan jumlah yang banyak mengerubuninya. Tangan mereka mengenggam berbagai alat pukul dari kayu hingga sebuah benda mirip pemukul baseball hanya saja terlihat lebih berat bahkan di beberapa alat yang mereka pegang terdapat bercak merah.

"Sei !" aku mencoba menanggil lelaki itu. Eh? Suaraku? . Aku tak dapat mendengar suaraku.

"Sei !" kali ini lebih kuat. Tetap sama. Apa telingaku bermasalah?

DAAAKK

Suara keras terdengar. Tidak telingaku tidak bermasalah dan kuharap mataku yang salah.

DAAAKKK DAAAKKK

Suara itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan alat alat pukul yang mereka lancarkan pada Seijuuro. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sei bangunlaahh Seiiii! " aku berusaha beteriak lagi. Percuma. Sei tidak dapat mendengarku. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi kakiku tak dapat menopang tubuhku.

"Sei! Kumohon!" Suara suara itu semakin menusuk telingaku. Seijuuro yang biasanya berdiri dengan angkuhnya kini tak henti hentinya di hujani hantaman hantaman tak manusiawi. Cairan merah di lantai itu sudah bukan satu tetes lagi melainkan mulai membentuk sebuah genangan.

"Se-i" nafasku tersenggal. Bangun Furihata Kouki! Kau harus meraihnya! Kouki kau harus-

Mataku terbelaklak untuk kesekian kalinya, nafasku tercekat. Seseorang dibelakang Sei tengah membawa sebuah benda yang paling besar diantara semua senjata disitu dan siap memukulkannya ke belakang kepala Seijuuro. Aku menggeleng kuat, tidak , jangan! Kalau kau memukulkan itu dia akan..

Waktu terasa lambat. Seperti _slowmotion_ yang ada di fim action. Seijuuro mengangkat kepala nya perlahan. Menatapku, pandangannya begitu teduh wajahnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan lebam tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak biasa. Senyum tulus tanpa seringaian mengancam. Tetapi bersamaan dengan itu benda berat tersebut semakin dekat

"Tidak Sei" aku menggeleng

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu" benda tersebut hampir tak berjarak dan

"TIDAAAAAKKKK"

DAAAAAAAKKKK

AAAAARGGHH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah .. Hah " aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Posisiku kini tengah terduduk meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Bukan dinding kumuh, tetapi dinding putih bersih. Persis seperti di kamarku.

"Aww" terdengar suara rintihan dari sisi sebelah kanan ku.

"Berani berani nya kau menendangku Kouki" gerutu suara itu. Aku menoleh mendapati seorang lelaki yang sedang mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Eh?"

" 'Eh' apanya? " lelaki itu kembali naik ke kasur tempatku duduk dan mendekatkan diri.

"Dari tadi tidurmu gelisah, kukira jika aku peluk erat kau akan merasa baikan. _Eh_ Kau malah menedangku. Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku Kouki" ocehnya seraya menusuk nusuk hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya. Mataku tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya. Perlahan kedua tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Bersih , mulus, tanpa ada lebam apalagi luka. Tak ada darah yang mengalir. Hanya warna merah matanya yang menatapku bingung.

"K,Kouki?" air mataku tak dapat di bendung lagi. Aku menariknya dan membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Sei ... hiks" isakanku lolos begitu saja. Perlahan aku dapat merasakan lelaki di hadapanku juga membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Aku disini Kouki" ujarnya seakan mengerti. Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah, nanti demam mu kambuh lagi. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi. Bos tempatmu bekerja sangan khawatir tau. Aku lebih sih. Lalu, jika kau sakit bilang padaku jangan memaksakan diri" Aku semakin meneggelamkan wajahku. Kini aku sudah yakin jika Seijuuro ini adalah yang asli. Sisi Seijuuro yang hanya aku yang tau.

" _Hai_ "

 **END**

 **[a/n]** **a.. etto..**

 **Maafkan Akashi yang OOC dan jadi cerewet berlebihan gitu. Anggap saja perlakuan special Akashi ke Furi /Slap.**

 **Semoga suka ~~**

 _ **Jun desu,**_

 _ **Arigatougozaimasu**_

 ***bow***

 **-kurojun996-**

 **14/07/16**


End file.
